The heartbroken Mulder and the Upset Scully
by matash21
Summary: As an upset scully bangs on the door of mulder did she get more than she really bargined for?
1. Chapter 1

**X files- Fan fiction**

As he awoke, he felt solitude and sullenness crushing down on him like a great load on his chest. His name, Fox Mulder, A brown haired, puppy eyed beauty. All he lacked ... was love. One lady he was dying to get his hands on was his stunning F.B.I. partner Dana Scully. Her blissful blue eyes and her admirable auburn shoulder length hair just drove him insane. Insane with how attractive and stunning he found her ... but he couldn't tell her. His emotions were cowering in an unattainable crypt only to be used in most dire cases of emergency. What Mulder truly craved was the bright red cherry lips of Dana Scully pressed against his small petite ones. Mulder lusted her like a drug. When she wasn't close to him he could feel her, when she was sad he was there and when he slept he dreamt about her, fantasized.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mulder sad down in his apartment his thoughts traced back to only one thing, Scully. Ages Mulder spent trying so sieve her out of his head and when he finally did he closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Mulder awoke to a bang on the door, at two in the morning. He stumbled to his feet and opened the door. To his surprise there in the doorway, stood a puffy red eyed Scully.

"What's wrong Scully, what happened?" Mulder asked whilst ushering Scully inside. Scully emerged into the room and went over and sat on Mulders bed, his heart skipped a beat to the sudden realisation of Scully sitting on the bed, his bed. He walked over to her, sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting "I'm here for you" way. Tears started to well in Scully's eyes and she edged closer to Mulder, placing her head on his chest. Mulder put his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head in a friendly manner.

"Come on now Scully, I've never seen you like this, what on earth's wrong" Mulder asked in search of a straight answer because he knew Scully was good at avoiding the question.

"I...I...I'm just so lonely Mulder. I...I...I just need a friend" Scully retorted, tears strolling down her cheeks, her eyes blood shot red. The tears from Scully dampened Mulders shirt, but he liked it. The most special person in the whole world was crying in his arms sitting on his bed, in his apartment... it was fate. Mulder grabbed Scully's chin and moved it till her eyes were looking into his, his soul. He took his finger and placed it on her cheek wiping away the tears that were glistening on them. He moved his finger and placed his lips where the tears were. The taste of salt permeated his lips he withdrew and peered at the floor in embarrassment.

"W...w...what was that for" Scully enquired sounding rather shocked.

"I'm sorry Scully, it won't happen again" Mulder responded feeling shot down; after all isn't this she wanted. He looked at the door preparing for her to leave when she said.

"I didn't say I didn't like it" Scully replied with half a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The pouting red lips were running through his mind" _Does she really want me to kiss her?"_Mulder asked himself. Scully sat silently on the bed twiddling her thumbs anxiously.

"Mulder I'm sorry for disturbing you... I'm going to go now" Scully expressed as she stood up and wandered towards the door. Mulder jumped to his feet, grabbed Scully's hand and pulled her close till her cherry red lips were touching his smaller fragile ones. Scully's arms rose till she was touching his hair, running her finger through it, making sounds as if to say _"about bloody time". _They breathed simultaneously, they breathed as if one. Mulder pushed Scully so that she was lying on the bed, Mulder straddled her then they started kissing passionately again. Scully placed her fingers in Mulders hair tugging at tuffs. From Scully's lips he moved to her neck, Scully's fingers gripped tighter. Mulder felt like a king he had conquered Scully, but something changed. Scully's fingers turned livid and started trying to push Mulder off her, but he just disregarded this and carried on kissing her neck.

"Mulder!!!" Scully bellowed this time Mulder paid attention.

"What is it honey?" Mulder replied with a confused expression on her face.

"Honey? Mulder my names Scully don't ever call me honey again! IM LEAVING! It will never work" Scully hollered back at Mulder. Scully pushed Mulder off her and rushed out the door slamming it behind her. Mulder shot to his feet and rushed outside to find a distraught Scully huddled in the corner crying. He walked over to her and reached out his hand, she grabbed it and was now on her feet in the arms of Mulder, Again. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Mulder, is this the right thing to be doing, I mean were jeopardising our friendship, our partnership" Scully uncertainly asked.

"Yes Scully, I'm sure, now let's go back inside and get back to where we were" Mulder replied.

Mulder pulled Scully into his apartment, closed to door and pusher her onto his bed.

"Now where were we?" Mulder asked smiling "Now I remember" Mulder resumed kissing Scully's neck. And this time Scully co-operated fully. Whilst kissing Scully's neck he undid the buttons of Scully's blouse. _1...2....3_ Scully placed her fingers in Mulders hair _4...5...6 _Scully's shirt was off now it was time for her bra. Mulder tried for about 5 minutes until he gave up and Scully just gave it one tug, and it was off. Mulder was staring at Scully's breasts the perfect shaped perfect size breasts of Dana Scully. They both sat upright and Mulder was just looking at Scully's breasts, he couldn't help it. Scully grabbed his hands, hesitated for a minute and then placed them on her breasts. He pushed her so that she was now lying down again and he started kissing her neck whist caressing her perfect breasts.

"Your turn Mulder" Scully replied blushing.

So Mulder grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head, he didn't want to waste any time, and went back to kissing Scully's neck, Scully's fingers grabbed tuffs of hair as he moved all across her torso down to her stomach and back up to her lips. A sudden burst of excitement convulsed out of Scully's lips.

"Oh Mulder..!" A subconscious sense of feeling turned conscious as Scully let slip in such an erotic way, Mulder felt her stomach muscles tense and she turned a brighter shade then her hair, in embarrassment.

"Oh Scully..!" Mulder exclaimed taking fun of Scully looking at Scully giving her quick a smile.

Mulder took his hands to the brim of Scully's skirt and hauled them down, past her knees then past her ankle and then they were off as well as her underwear. Mulder laughed then got off Scully and went into the bathroom. When Scully saw the door handle turn she started to get nervous _"Is this really the right thing?"_

From behind the door a naked, well trimmed Mulder appeared, Scully was flabbergasted and astounded by the six pack Mulder had and on her a face a smile formed.

"Wow Mulder" Scully expressed her surprise.

Mulder laughed and tossed Scully a wink and a smile he felt irresistible, he walked over to Scully and whispered into her ear.

"You ready?"

"Yes" Scully vacillatingly replied.

Mulder reached over to the light switch and turned the light off. The moment which both of them question was just about to happen, penetration. As Scully did so many times before, she raised her hands and put her finger in Mulder's hair trying to cushion the blow, but its didn't need cushioning, it felt good. For the first time in a long time Mulder was having sex, but not with just a one night stand, it was Scully the love of his life ... although she didn't see it, or did she? Mulder was just getting the feeling of nerves past him when Scully said something he thought he would never hear from her lips, at least to him anyway.

"Mulder?" Scully asked with lack of breath

"Yes Scully?" Mulder replied with unease also suffering from shortness of breath.

"I love you." Scully proclaimed.

Mulder looked straight into Scully's eyes and could see the authenticity in her them. Scully looked in his for search of anticipation, wondering how he was feeling being told she loved him whilst having sex at the same time.

"Mulder?" Scully asked seeking an answer.

"Yes Scully?" Mulder replied

"Did you just hear what I said?" Scully asked in a serious voice

"Yes, that you loved me." Mulder replied.

"Well what do you think?" Scully enquired

Mulder ignored the question and just kissed Scully so vigorously he could feel the blood pumping through her lips.

Scully rolled Mulder over so that now she was on top; Mulder put his hands on her back and traced his fingers down her back caressing its hidden crevasses it as if it was her breast. As Mulder looked up he saw Scully and to the right side of her breast stood a bullet hole shaped scar, he traced his finger over it as though it was a new place of Scullys body he was yet to explore.

"Mulder can we stop, I need to get my breath back" Scully asked gasping for air as if she'd been underwater for a long time.

"Sure thing just tell me when you want to carry on" Mulder said as he lay next to Scully panting like a dog.

"You want to carry on?" Scully asked in curiosity.

"Sure.... don't you?" Mulder asked in concern, maybe she didn't think it was as exhilarating as he did.

"Course I do, I think it's ravishing" Scully retorted now with her breath back. "I'm ready if you are" Scully told Mulder giving him a little wink and yet again Mulder straddled Scully and this time instead of grabbing his hair she grabbed the pillow her head was resting on. Mulder started making sharper thrusts with his pelvis, infiltrating Scully as no one had before. Scully gripping the pillow hard and tighter as Mulder made deeper propulsions and Scully started moaning and groaning with more frequent grunts of pleasure. Mulder could feel this pleasure also making small gasps of air, as the climax drew closer Mulder leant down to Scully's ear and whispered.

"I love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

Mulder's mind phased he couldn't help thinking about what just happened, could this change there lives? As he peered around the room there seemed to be no sign of Scully anywhere. No clothes scattered over the floor, in fact Mulder was fully clothed in the clothes he was wearing before he and Scully got intimate. He questioned the whole event, Scully running throughout his mind he peered at the clock, 1'o'clock, an hour before Scully had appeared at his apartment, was it a dream? His mind sieved through the aching and the pain of being able to remember such a spectacular event and it not truly happening. He shut his eyes and he opened them to a banging at the door, he stumbled to his feet and opened the door. To his surprise a puffy red eyed Scully stood, he peered at the clock and it was 2'o'clock on the dot.... was it fate trying to replay itself? Did something so wrong before?


End file.
